emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2092 (25th June 1996)
Plot Zak is busy dismembering the cow while Mandy is trying to think of somewhere that she can store all the beef. Susie tries to encourage Betty to join an aerobics class she is planning in the village hall as she is fully qualified. Zoe cannot believe it when she sees that her freezer is back - minus the animal carcasses. Linda has noticed the damage on her car and managed to get the truth out of Roy about what happened. Ned suspects something as well. Roy tells him that he has no intention of being a farmer as he wants a suit job and to travel abroad. Chris is unpleasant to Susie when she asks Rachel to help her organise aerobics in the village hall. Eric's alterations are causing a disturbance in the tearoom. Kim wants to go shopping on her own, but Frank makes sure that Tina accompanies her. He tells her that there will be plenty of time later for her to be on her own. Terry marks some £10 notes to put in the back of the till. He is shocked to receive a divorce petition from Britt. Jack cannot understand what has happened to his cow. He wants Zoe to certify it as dead, but she tells him she can't do that without seeing it. Butch and Mandy blackmail Roy into letting them store the meat in the Glovers' freezer. Tina and Kim arrive together in the village shop. Kim gives Tina the slip while Viv and Tina exchange sarcastic comments. Kim has caught up with Dave and tries to tell him that she has had no choice but to leave him and that she still loves him. He responds by telling her that she chose a pay off over him and walks off. Tina catches up with Kim. She insults Tina but Tina reminds her she could cause trouble by telling Frank about her speaking to Dave. Biff is stunned by the tale of Roy, the mini and the car. He tells Linda that she will have to scrap the car as they can hardly afford to run it let alone fix it. Alan tries to save Terry from doing anything stupid by telling him that he cannot have any time off or leave the premises. He doesn't want him storming round to Gerald Taylor's. Sean is going to advertise for a sous chef to help out in the wine bar. Roy has phoned Chris up about a summer job. Frank tells him to take the offer seriously. Jan has noticed the meat in the freezer. Ned is suspicious when she says that it is beef joints and burgers. Roy acts the innocent. Susie informs Eric that she needs some room clearing in the village hall for her aerobics. He tries to pull rank with her saying that he has been in the village for longer and that she is a newcomer. Marcus wants Scott to steal some more booze or cash from the post office. He tells him that he cannot hang around in his gang if he is going to be boring so Scott decides to leave them to it. Ned has discovered the damage to Linda's car. He wants an explanation and cannot believe that Roy killed the cow with the mini. The Dingles have enjoyed Mandy's beefburgers. Butch starts to worry that they might have contained BSE. Sean asks Dave if he wants a lodger. Marcus and friends threaten Scott again. Kathy arrives home to find a neon sign advertising 'Pollards' outside the tearoom. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell Guest cast *Marcus Ellis - Richard Burke Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Field *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Exterior, reception and treatment room *Holdgate Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *Mill Cottage - Yard *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Home Farm - Grounds *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Tenant's Cottage - Exterior *Church Lane *Village Hall - Interior *Play area Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes